A computing device (e.g., a digital media player, a game console, etc.) may present media content under the control of an authorized application on a sender device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet computer, etc.). For example, a user can search for video content using the authorized sender device. The authorized application can then send information about the video content to a computing device, which can cause the video content to be presented on a television, during an authorized control session. However, conventional approaches do not provide access control schemes that can protect a computing device from messages or commands transmitted from unauthorized applications. For example, a malicious application residing on an authorized sender device may be able to transmit messages or commands to a conventional computing device as long as the sender device is connected to the computing device and authorized to communicate with the computing device.
Therefore, new mechanisms for providing access control for a computing device are desirable.